


A to Z

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Getting Together, Kent makes a move, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent decides action is required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A to Z

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deinonychus_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinonychus_1/gifts).



> Written for the lovely deinonychus_1 as part of my 10th anniversary on livejournal celebrations. She gave the prompt “alphabetical order”.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2014.

It wasn't that Kent regretted giving up his Saturday to sort out the team's files, it's just that when he'd offered he'd thought that Chandler was going to be there too.

Suddenly the door sprung open and Chandler was standing there, a drink in each hand.

"Sorry I'm late." He handed Kent a coffee.

Their fingers brushed and Kent was seized by a sudden wave of madness, pulling Chandler to him and kissing him. Chandler responded eagerly, even dropping his own coffee on the floor.

The alphabetising project was declared a failure 30 minutes later, when Chandler dragged Kent home.


End file.
